Quincy Maxwell
Quincy Maxwell is the supporting antagonist appearing in the OWN (Oprah Winfrey Network) prime-time soap opera, The Haves and the Have Nots. A dangerous gang member, he is the ex-lover of Candace Young and father of their young son, Quincy Daylon "Q" Young. He was portrayed by Medina Islam. Character History Seasons 1 and 2 Quincy first appears in the show's first season, imprisoned for multiple homicides. He is visited by Veronica Harrington, who releases him from jail so he can track down and rein in Candace. In the second season, Quincy, searching for Candace, visits Candace's mother, Hanna, and violently accosts the older woman before leaving. He later goes to Candace's apartment, where he meets Candace's roommate and friend Amanda Cryer, with whom he forms a "relationship," teaching the increasingly-unstable young woman how to shoot a gun. After that, Quincy breaks into the Harrington Mansion and slips into Veronica's bed while she's sleeping. When Veronica wakes up, he attempts to rape her, only for Veronica to stand her ground against him and order him to leave her house, to which Quincy complies. In the second season finale "Checkmate," Quincy accompanies Amanda to a party at the Cryer Mansion. There, Amanda introduces Quincy to her parents Jim and Katheryn as her boyfriend and claims that they're going to get married. When Quincy meets Veronica and her husband David, he plays along with Veronica's feigning ignorance of his identity and nearly calls David "n*gger," only to be interrupted and told off by the Harringtons. Quincy later confronts Jim in his study over Candace's whereabouts and assaults him after learning that the latter slept with Candace. Quincy and Jim's struggle is heard by the other guests, and David and Jim's son Wyatt arrive and pull Quincy off of Jim. Quincy then takes off, telling Amanda he'll find her later. Season 3 In the season premiere "The Power Dance," Quincy again breaks into the Harrington Mansion, where he goes into the kitchen and cooks a meal for himself. Veronica finds and confronts him, and he again attacks and attempts to rape her, only for Veronica to again bring him under her control by threatening to have his family killed. In "A Southern Brawl," once she becomes aware of Candace's whereabouts, Veronica calls Quincy and tells him where Candace is: Her son Jeffrey's apartment. In the final scene of "In Crisis," Jeffrey returns home to find Quincy waiting for him. Quincy demands to know where Candace is, but Jeffrey refuses to tell him. Jeffrey calls his mother, who asks to speak with Quincy. Veronica berates Quincy before asking to speak to Jeffrey again. It soon becomes clear that Veronica has permitted Quincy to beat up Jeffrey if he doesn't divulge Candace's whereabouts. When Jeffrey is adamant in not revealing Candace's location, Quincy proceeds to attack him. In "A Talk with Jim," Quincy overpowers Jeffrey's efforts to fight back. Jeffrey lies about Candace's location, and Quincy taunts him, giving him the nickname "Peaches" because "your skin is soft." A bloodied and injured Jeffrey manages to get Quincy out of his apartment and lock the door, but Quincy declares he's not leaving, meaning Jeffrey is trapped. Later, though, Jeffrey checks outside and sees that Quincy is gone. In the next episode, "Oscar," Quincy returns to Jeffrey's apartment, angered that Jeffrey lied to him about Candace's whereabouts. In "Enough is Enough," Quincy comes by Hanna's house, where he demands that Hanna look out her window. Hanna does so and sees that Quincy has Q, whom Candace had earlier claimed had been murdered by his father. Quincy cruelly dangles his son upside down, causing Hanna to come out of the house. He allows her to hug Q for a moment before taking the boy back when Hanna denies knowing Candace's location. When Hanna tries to stop him, Quincy hits her across the face and warns her to never touch him. Later, Hanna's son Benny, greatly angered by the news of Quincy's assault, goes off in search of Quincy, finding him coming out of a strip club. Once Quincy gets into his car, Benny rams his own car into Quincy's, then gets out, pulls Quincy out of the wrecked vehicle, and beats him brutally, leaving him unconscious on the ground. In "Two Funerals," Quincy is reported as being in jail following Benny's assault against him in the previous episode. Later, in "Nine Lives," Quincy is visited by Candace, who questions him about where their son is. He agrees to give Candace the information she wants only if she lets him out of jail, but Candace refuses. Quincy then tells Candace he'll get out of jail with Veronica's help and threatens to kill her and Benny, prompting an angry response from Candace. In "Candace Young Esq," Quincy is bailed out of jail by Benny, who orders him to get into his truck. Benny takes Quincy for a drive, confronting Quincy over how he struck Hanna earlier, and Quincy again threatens to come after the Youngs. Benny then increases the speed of his truck and states his intention to kill Quincy, who panics and struggles with Benny over the steering wheel until the truck ends up crashing on the road. "Benny Does Battle" picks up immediately where the previous episode left off. Benny emerges unharmed from the wreckage, then pulls out an injured Quincy, whom he beats brutally, demanding the location of his nephew. Benny takes Quincy's wallet and finds a photo of Quincy's sister Quita, declaring he now knows where Q is, then takes Quincy's cell phone and calls 911. Once finished, he throws the phone into the woods and plants a bag of meth on Quincy to frame him for drug possession before leaving. When the police arrive to inspect the wreckage, Quincy is seen hiding in the woods. In "Quincy Jr," Hanna and Benny are shocked to see Quincy checking into the same hospital they brought Q. Benny moves to confront Quincy, but is stopped by Hanna. In "Dianna Winchil," Quincy is back home with Quita, who tells him he needs to go back to the doctor and that he needs to take revenge upon Benny for what he did to him. When a police officer comes to question Quita about Q and the Young family, Quincy hides while Quita rudely answers the officer's questions, falsely stating that Hanna was the one abusing Q and that Q is with his relatives. In "Vetted," Quincy is out driving when he accelerates his car and drives it right into Hanna's empty house. Moments later, he climbs out of the wreckage and declares "I got you, Benny!" before his car explodes, setting the Young household on fire. Later in the episode, Quincy goes to the hospital, where he finds his son and is confronted by Aliyah DeLong, a Child Services worker. When Miss DeLong tells him he can't take his son, Quincy grabs her neck and forces her back into her chair. When Miss DeLong goes to get security, Quincy kisses his son, who's clearly frightened of him, and promises he's going to come back for him. In the season finale "When the Chickens Come Home," Quincy, driving a different car, parks outside Candace's house and waits. Near the end of the episode, he enters the house to find Candace fighting with her erstwhile lover Oscar Aiden, and he assaults the other man, who flees. Quincy then proceeds to brutally attack Candace, leaving her bloody. Jeffrey arrives and strikes Quincy, who turns on him. Candace grabs a knife and stabs Quincy with it. Jeffrey then proceeds to take a knife himself and stab the thug numerous times, seemingly killing him. Season 4 In "Paid in Full," as Candace prepares to move Quincy's body, he grabs hold of Candace's ankle. In the following episode "The Right Medicine," Quincy regains consciousness and tells Candace to call an ambulance, saying he loves her, but Candace reminds him of all the bad things he's done to her over the years. Quincy then reveals that he has Q's medicine and tries to appeal to Candace, saying Q needs his medicine or he'll die. Candace still refuses to help Quincy, who finally dies for good. Villainous Deeds Committed by Quincy *Assaulting Hanna in her house while searching for Candace. *Dangling his son, Q, upside down in front of Hanna. *Hitting Hanna when she tries to stop him from taking Q away again. *Threatening to rape Veronica. *Beating up Jeffrey on Veronica's orders. *Driving his car into the Youngs' house, leaving them homeless. *Assaulting Candace. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Parents Category:Pawns Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Imprisoned Category:Hero's Lover Category:Gangsters Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Dimwits Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Category:Barbarian Category:Vengeful Category:Vandals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased